Todo por una apuesta
by kaze143
Summary: Es una nueva historia ReikaXKazemaru, trata de una apuesta que Reika y Rika hacen,en la cual Kazemaru se ve enrredado, finc dedicado a Shouko-Marigold  y Michelle-Guzman bueno pasen y juzgenla ustedes.
1. La apuesta

_**Hola gente bella que pasa a leer mi finc nuevo **_

_**Bueno este nuevo finc es de Reika y Kazemaru mi pareja favorita espero que lo disfruten y este finc va dedicado a todas las personas que le gusta esta pareja: como Michelle-Guzman, Shouko-Marigold, y todos lo que le me han escrito Review bueno me despido y los dejo con la historia. Y por cierto va ser mas de humor y de unos 5 capi no lo tengo calculados pero eso espero. **_

_**Que es lo que me he metido….**_

La tarde caía en la ciudad Inazuma, las clases terminaban y un chico corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

¿?: ¡ALTO! Afeminado- grito un chico acompañado por otros chicos.

Kazemaru: "_no si me detengo me golpeara y me dejara peor que un saco de boxeo, porque tuve que ser tan torpe"_

En ese momento al chico se le vino, imágenes a su cabeza de lo que había sucedido hace solo unos minutos.

_Flas back…_

Era la hora del receso en la secundaria Raimon, los chicos del equipo de futbol , se reunían como siempre en un mesa, el único que faltaba era Ichuruta Kazemaru, el chico más distraído de la secundaría, razón nadie sabía, absolutamente nadie ya que el siempre era más atento, pero las cosa cambiaron cuando, regreso de Osaka.

Pero eso no importaba, Kazemaru ya caminaba asía la mesa con su bandeja de comida, por alguna razón se enredo en sus agujetas de sus zapatos que no había sujetado bien **(yo: ¬¬)** en la mañana y callo de cara en el piso, pero lo más peligroso fue que su bandeja el callo de de plano en la cara el chico problema de la secundaría el chico recogió a Kazemaru de su camisa.

¿?: ! TU ESTAS MUERTO!- te espero en salida de clases.

Después de decir eso, lo arrogo fuertemente al piso golpeando su cabeza.

Kido: Kazemaru estas en problemas, ese chico te pateara el trasero- dijo el chico poniendo más nervioso al corredor.

Max: si Kazemaru estas en serios problemas- agrego el chico para poner aun más nervioso a Kazemaru.

Endo: no tu mama te salvara, es mejor que- el chico guardo silencio un momento- !CORRAS¡- grito el chico eufórico.

Kazemaru solo trago saliva, sabiendo que a la salida su rostro no tendría el mismo semblante al final del día.

Pero sin saber el chico, alguien escuchaba su problema y sonreía maléficamente.

_Fin de flas back…_

Kazemaru: porque tuve que dejar caer mi bandeja en su cara- pensó el chico con mucho miedo y corriendo más perdiéndolos pero no por mucho tiempo.

El chico corría, por algunos pasillos de Raimon hasta que alguien lo jalo bruscamente asía un armario.

Kazemaru:!QUE SUELTAME! – grito el chico.

¿?: Cállate idiota, nos descubrirán- dijo una voz femenina entre susurros.

Kazemaru: ¿Rika, Que haces porque me metiste en este armario?- contesto de la misma manera.

Rika: para ayudarte, Idiota - dijo la chica.

Kazemaru: gracias ˄˄˜- el chico rio nerviosamente.

Rika: pero no creas que es de gratis, me debes un favor.

Kazemaru: !QUE! Yo no te debo nada- dijo el chico serio.

Rika: claro que me debes, y como el verano comienza dentro de dos días, tendrás que pagármelo.

Kazemaru:¿Cómo te lo pagare?- dijo el chico con miedo.

Rika: iras a Osaka – exclamo como si nada.

Kazemaru: ¡QUE! No, estás loca.

Rika: ACASO ME DIJISTE LOCA- dijo la chica con un tic nervioso.

Kazemaru supo lo que había dicho así que se retracto lo más rápido posible.

Kazemaru: NO ESTAS LOCA, solo que no iré a Osaka- Dijo el chico decidido.

Rika: si no iras les diré a los chicos que estas aquí- exclamo la chica en manera de advertencia.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué?

Rika: si- la chica toco la perilla en señal de que ya iba a salir, pero fue detenida por el chico.

Kazemaru: NO ALTO, está bien iré- dijo el chico cabizbajo.

Rika: EXCELENTE, fue la decisión más sabia que has tenido- dijo la chica con un dedo hacia arriba- mira te mostrare por donde salir para que no te golpeen además convenceré a los chicos que no te golpeen para que cumplas nuestro trato.

Kazemaru: está bien.

Rika le mostro un pasadizo secreto **(yo:¿?) **por donde huyo Kazemaru, Rika convenció a los chicos no golpear a Kazemaru, ya que les dijo que estaba distraído, porque su mama había muerto, cosa que les llego al corazón **(yo: mentirosa)**.Después de eso el chico camino más tranquilo hacia su casa pensando en lo que se había metido.

_**Bueno yo me quedo aquí, esperen el próximo capi pronto **_

_**Matta-nee a todos ˄_˄**_


	2. Estupides extrema

_**HELLO jajaja Hola chicos hoy vengo un poco humorística, solo un poco.**_

_**Kazemaru: amargada U.U**_

_**Yo: ¬¬ espera a ver lo que te va a pasar en mi finc**_

_**Kazemaru: que me vas hacer **_

_**Yo: nada solo torturarte a no más poder **_

_**Bueno muchas gracias. **_

_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-up IDIOTAS, bueno me despido.**_

_**La apuesta…**_

_Dos días después…_

Tras caminar a su casa después de salir de su clases y el verano recién comenzando Kazemaru comenzó a pensar que era lo que quería Rika además para que quería que fuera a Osaka era algo que no le dejaba de rondar por la cabeza tanto que no se fijo por donde caminaba y choco con un poste de luz.

¿?: QUE IDIOTA ERES- dijo una voz.

Kazemaru: Gracias por tu ayuda Endo- replico el chico con sarcasmo.

Endo: ¿Por qué tan pensativo?- pregunto.

Kazemaru: es que me he metido en un problema y no sé qué voy hacer.

Endo: anímate las vacaciones empiezan y podremos practicar futbol todo el día todos los días- menciono el chico con estrellas en sus ojos.

Kazemaru:*_pensándolo bien en mejor estar en Osaka que con el loco de Endo*._

Endo: pero que problema es

Kazemaru: no te lo diré hasta que haya salido de el

Endo: suerte entonces- el chico corrió unos cuantos metros pero volteo justo antes de que Kazemaru lo perdiera de vista- pero eso si cuida a los postes, los pobres no tienen culpa de tu idiotez- dijo para después seguir su camino.

Kazemaru: *_ja idiota pero me las pagaras*_

Kazemaru siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa, donde solo le esperaba cosas peores.

Kazemaru: ¡YA LLEGE!- grito el chico, arrojo su mochila en el suelo y cerró los ojos hasta que:

¿?: HERMANO DESPIERTA, ME PROMETISTE JUGAR CONMIGO- grito una pequeña niña.

Kazemaru: Kaori, No estoy de humor- refunfuño el chico.

Kaori: ¡MAMA!- grito la niña asiendo temblar toda la casa.

Mama de los chicos: QUE, ¿QUE PASO?- grito la mujer.

Kaori puso los ojos más lastimosos de todo el mundo y se acerco a su mama.

Kaori: ..Mama, mi ne-chan no quiere jugar conmigo- dijo la niña llorando.

Mama de los chicos: Kazemaru juega con tu hermana- ordeno la mujer.

Kazemaru: pero mama…- añadió el chico.

Mama de los chicos: pero mama nada, juega con tu hermana- la mujer se fue del lugar dejando a Kazemaru con el pequeño demonio.

Kaori: Ya te he dicho que siempre gano- la niña saco su lengua en señal de victoria y arrastro a Kazemaru hasta su cuarto.

Después de unos minutos….

Kaori: quiere má té, señorita, Dinky- pregunto la niña a Kazemaru quien traía un vestido con tacones y su cabello en un moño.

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Kaori: no me mires así o le diré a mama, y te pregunte que si querías más te- dijo la niña malhumorada.

Kazemaru: n_n si claro quiero más te- el chico le extendió la pequeña taza-* _Esto es tan humíllate, mientras más lo pienso, más me gusta la idea de estar en Osaka*_

Kaori: viste el vestido de la señorita Ceci, esta horrendo- exclamo la chica con una taza de té en la mano.

Kazemaru: si estaba horrendo y sus zapatos no combinaban-*_será mejor que le siga el juego hasta que se aburra*_

Kazemaru jugó con su hermana hasta que esta se aburrió y lo saco prácticamente a patadas de su cuarto.

El chico se acostó en su cama cuando este se quedaba dormido una voz lo interrumpió de su mágico y maravilloso sueño.

¿?: Kazemaru, Hijo necesito que me compres unas cosas en el súper mercado.

Kazemaru se hizo el dormido pero solo se gano que su mama le diera una fuerte nalgada.

Mama de Kazemaru: QUE TE LEVANTARAS OLGAZAN- grito la mujer enojada.

Kazemaru: está bien- el chico se levanto y tomo el papel de mala gana y se fue al súper mercado.

Cuando ya venía de regreso se topo con su peor pesadilla.

¿?: MI CIELO- grito una chica.

Kazemaru:*_no puede ser la loca* -_-*_

¿?: te he estado buscando MI AMOR estas escapando de mi o acaso no me quieres- Pregunto una chica, cabello liso de un color negro azulado, bonitos y grandes ojos azules oscuros, no era fea solo que JODIA con M mayúscula.

Kazemaru: No me moleste- dijo el chico entre dientes.

¿?: Pero amor, no me digas eso que me lastima- grito la chica llamando la atención de muchas otras chicas que no le gusto como trataba a la mencionada.

Kazemaru: Por favor deja de molestarme- dijo en forma de suplica y después siguió su camino.

¿?: MI AMOR NO ME DEJES TU LO ERES TODO PARA MI POR FAVOR- grito la chica en el suelo a lo que muchas chicas fueron a consolarla.

¿?#1: Estas bien- pregunto una chica.

¿?: No el chico que amo me abandono, lo amo y me rompió el corazón- respondió la chica asiéndose la víctima, Kazemaru al escuchar eso se regreso y antes la mirada asesina de todas las chicas dijo:

Kazemaru: yo nunca te he amado- respondió el chico sin fijarse en que llamaba demasiado la atención.

Chica #12: ¬¬

Kazemaru: ni te amare- más y más chicas se amontonaban para ver de que trataba.

Chica #26: ¬¬

Kazemaru: solo eres una más de las niñas lloronas que me persiguen- el chico hablaba y hablaba aun sin darse cuenta que estaba llamando mucho la atención.

Chica #17: ¬¬

Kazemaru: ahhhhhhhhh cuanto me gustaría no haber participado en Inazuma Japón- el chico se movía de un lado para otro como loco eufórico.

Chica # 3: ¬¬

Kazemaru: siempre las chicas me persiguen- todas las chicas que escuchaban las palabras del chico les crecía una bendita en la cabeza.

Chica # 14: ¬¬

Kazemaru: TODAS SON UNAS LOCAS- añadió el chico con fastidio. Esa palabra fue la que rebalso el vaso de todas las presentes, decirles locas eso tenía que ser vengad.

Todas las chicas: ¬¬

Pero el chico tapas abiertas se dio cuenta que muchas chicas, tronaban sus nudillos unas tenían palas, otras escobas, otras cadenas, unas antorchas, y otras tridentes **(yo: ¿De dónde lo sacaron me les puedo unir n_n)**

Chica # 25: Que bueno que la tienda de antorchas y tridentes estaba en descuento y que conveniente que queda justo al lado de donde estamos n_n- la chica sonrió con ternura antes de decir- NOS LLAMO LOCAS, ATRAPELON ¬¬

Kazemaru: DIOS POR QUE NO ME CALLO CUANDO DEBO DE CALLARME- el chico comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban, perseguido por una multitud enfurecida.

Pero rápidamente las perdió por que eran un poco lentas.

El chico regreso a su casa con las cosas de su mama, después de entregárselas se acostó nuevamente en su cama hasta que de nuevo algo interrumpió.

Mama de Kazemaru: Hijo te busca una chica- dijo la mujer para después cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su hijo con fuerza.

Kazemaru se levanto nuevamente pero esta vez su mirada era asesina, mataría a quien fuera que lo molesto.

Bajo las escaleras con una aura oscura, sus ojos nublados de ira, su cabello hecho llamas, y sus mano fuertemente apretadas.

Kazemaru: QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES- grito el chico sin ver quién era.

Rika: huy que mal humor tienes, pero eso no es el problema ya estás listo para irnos mañana- dijo la chica.

Kazemaru contesto con un pesado si

Rika: que bien pues sacas tus maletas porque tienes que ir a dormir conmigo- exclamo la chica.

Kazemaru: O.O ¿Qué?- exclamo el chico.

Rika: QUE MAL PENSADO ERES, IDIOTA, TENEMOS QUE MADRUGAR ES SOLO ESO- Respondió enojada Rika.

Kazemaru: ahhhhhhhhh vaya, perdón.

Rika: entonces vas o no vas- pregunto la chica, pero después rectifico- CLARO QUE VAS TENEMOS UN TRATO.

Kazemaru: espera, saco mis cosas- menciono el chico cerrando la puerta en la cara de Rika.

Rika: SI GRACIAS POR TU HOSPITALIDAD- grito la chica.

Después de uno minutos el chico salió con su maleta, y ni siquiera se despidió de su familia.

Rika: ya Kazemaru

Kazemaru: ¬¬ si

Rika: bueno en marcha.

Después de tomar un taxi y llegar al departamento de Rika, ella pensó que era justo explicarle su plan a Kazemaru.

Rika: dime Kazemaru… ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi plan?-pregunto la chica.

Kazemaru: si por favor- exclamo el chico después de acostarse muy familiarmente en el sofá.

Rika: ¿Conoces a mi amiga Reika?

Kazemaru: La Prima Donna.

Rika: la misma, pues veras, ella y yo hicimos una pequeña apuesta.

Kazemaru: ¿apuesta?- el chico tomo una botella con agua.

Rika: si, pues veras ella perdió y por mucho, y si ella perdía tenía que pasar todo un verano con un chico, pues ese chico eres tu…

Kazemaru escupió todo el agua de lleno casi en la cara de la chica.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué?- exclamo el chico muy alterado.

Rika: si, y como tú me debes un favor me lo pagaras aguantándola todo el verano- la chica sonrió maléficamente.

Kazemaru: ¿pero por que aguantarla?- pregunto el chico.

Rika: ya mañana lo descubrirás por ti mismo, así que mejor duérmete, por que mañana va ser un día muy largo- termino la chica.

Kazemaru: ¿Pero por qué me metes en tus royos con tu amiga?, no es justo- reclamo el chico.

Rika: se que no es justo, pero la vida no es justa así que duerme bien que lo necesitaras- la chica le arrojo una almohada.

Kazemaru: *_por que estas cosas siempre me pasa a mí*- pensó el chico- *Pero total es una chica linda*- _después de eso coloco su cabeza en la almohada que Rika le tiro directamente en la cara se quedo profundamente dormido.

Unas horas después…

Rika: ! Kazemaru despierta!- Grito la chica.

Kazemaru: que, cuando, donde, si quiero más té- respondió el chico.

Rika: ¿Té?

Kazemaru: disculpa es la costumbre- respondió medio adormitado.

Rika: levántate, el baño esta al fondo, te espero en la cocina en 30 minutos y espero que seas puntual.

Kazemaru: si como digas.

El chico se paro, y después de unos minutos estaba completamente listo, pero su cara era más de preocupación y de miedo.

Rika: nos vamos a Osaka- dijo la chica con alegría.

Kazemaru: si como digas.

Los dos tomaron un taxi, compraron sus boletos de avión, y después de unas horas ya estaban en Osaka.

Rika: si que bien ya llegamos- la chica estaba muy emocionada.

Kazemaru: a veces me das miedo- exclamo el chico.

Rika: que bien es lo más amable que alguien me ha dicho, mejor busquemos a Reika.

Kazemaru: si como digas.

Rika: eres un idiota

Kazemaru: si como digas

Rika: ¬¬ estúpido

Después caminar, allí estaba, pelo castaño en rastras, con una falda rosa, botas sin tacones negras, una camisa con tirantes negra y una chaqueta rosa, era ella Reika Midou esperaba paciente aunque su cara no estaba de lo más feliz que digamos.

Rika:!Reika!- grito la chica pero esta no hizo caso.

Kazemaru: creo que no te escucho.

Rika: ¡Reika¡- grito más fuerte.

Kazemaru: será mejor que…

El chico no pudo terminar ya que Rika grito aun más fuerte.

Rika: REIKA MIDOU HAZME CASO- O.o

Reika: si como digas, que bueno que ya estás aquí- dijo con fastidio- me alegra recibirte blablábla, ahora are una de esas estúpida preguntas que hacen las niñas normales, ¿Cómo te ha ido amiga?- fingió la chica, con mucho sarcasmo.

Rika: ¬¬ eso no era necesario, pero ya sabes que para eso no vine, ten- Dijo empujando a Kazemaru como un objeto.

Reika: Qué con el no, es muy feo- exclamo la chica.

Kazemaru: ¿?

Rika: recuerda que teníamos una apuesta la cual perdiste por mucho así que mi querida amiga, tendrás que pasar todo el verano con Kazemaru, además no es tan feo- la chica lo observo- bueno no tanto.

Kazemaru: ¿? -_-* ¬¬

Reika: pero…

Rika: pero nada me voy

Kazemaru: espera a dónde vas Rika no me dejes solo con ella – suplico el chico, pero ya era tarde Rika se había ido.

Reika: ¬¬ camina, idiota tengo un largo día que no se arruinara por tu culpa- exclamo la chica.

Kazemaru: *_Rika te odio, me dejaste con la maniática de tu amiga y lo peor es que tengo que pasar todo el verano con ella- O.O*_

Reika: que caminaras no me oíste, escoria.

Kazemaru: *_mira quién habla*, _si ya voy- el chico camino al lado de la chica con mucho nervios, se podía sentir mucha tensión entre los dos, tomaron un taxi y allí Kazemaru decidió hablar aunque se arrepintió casi al momento después de haber dicho la primera palabra.

Kazemaru: …y adonde me llevas- pregunto el chico con temor.

Reika: mira Kazemaru, cierto, te lo diré una solo vez no soy tu amiga, ni tu novia, ni tu amiga con derecho, y tampoco guía te lo diré una solo vez así que ponme atención, te quedaras en mi casa con mi familia diré que eres un amigo que viene de visita durante el verano, ya en mi casa no hablaras que todo esto es una apuesta, no me molestaras durante el día, si quieres practicar , ni modo te aguantaso practicas con las chicas de la triple CCC, les dirás a mis amigas que somos novios por que Rika las ha contratado para vigilarme a ver si cumplo mi trato, si piden que nos besemos finges un ataque cardiaco, no seré simpática, te quedaras en mi habitación pero si tocas algunas de mis cosas te costara caro, no leo cuentos, no te queras pasar de listo conmigo, si yo digo que hables, hablas y si no digo te callas, no te aras amigo de mi hermanito pequeño, no tocaras nada de habitación, y no me preguntaras más cosas, entendido- explico la chica un poco enojada.

Kazemaru: si…-respondió con miedo.

Reika: puedes hablar si gustas, no es que me agrades es solo que ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas y tengo que saber ciertos datos de ti, como tu nombre, cuántos años tienes, cuál es tu segundo deporte favorito, color favorito, comida favorita, animal favorito, frase más usada, en qué año vas de secundaria.

Kazemaru: bueno… mi nombre completo es Ichoruta Kazemaru, edad 15, segundo deporte es el atletismo, color seria…el azul, comida el helado… animal el gato… frase más usada "si como digas" y año de secundaria seria segundo…-respondió el chico con miedo.

Reika: bueno- la chica quedo muy pensativa.

Tras 20 minutos de viaje llegaron a una casa grande muy bonita con un muy bonito jardín.

Reika: aquí es muchas gracias- esta iba a pagar pero Kazemaru se le adelanto.

Reika: muy bien recuerdas no hables yo hablare ok.

Kazemaru asistió con la cabeza, tomo su maleta y avanzo unos cuantos metros, Reika hablo por un parlante y le abrieron el portón, Kazemaru avanzo asombrado la casa era muy bonita, pero al llegar un hombre de unos 34 o 35 años abrió la puerta, seguido por un niño de unos 12 años, y finalmente una niña de unos 7 años parecida a Reika en la cara pero no en el cabello.

Señor: Reika hija ya regresaste… y bienes acompañado de tu amigo.

Reika: si como sea- esta lo hizo a un lado y tomo a Kazemaru de la mano, cosa que lo sorprendió y sonrojo.

Reika: familia el es Kazemaru, Kazemaru ella es mi familia, el señor es mi papa se llama Akito, el es mi hermano Kakeru, y finalmente mi hermanita menor Yazumi.

Kazemaru saludo a todos y el señor lo miro feo, el niño lo miro como si fuera una nueva presa, y la niña lo miro con corazones en sus ojos.

Reika: le mostrare donde dormirá nos vemos más de noche papa- dijo la chica arrastrando a Kazemaru por todas las escaleras, aun sin soltarle la mano.

Cuando al fin llegaron los dos entraron a la habitación no era nada pequeña y toda estaba en un perfecto orden había una sola cama cosa que alarmo al chico.

Reika: mira Kazemaru dormirás en piso ten- esta le arrojo un saco de acampar.

Kazemaru: bueno- levanto sus hombros como si no le importara.

Reika: no te importa- pregunto.

Kazemaru: la verdad no, si supieras donde he dormido antes- el chico tiro su maleta en el suelo y de ella saco un juego de video.

Reika: ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la chica.,

Kazemaru: -_-* un juego de video, si tengo que pasar todo el verano encerrado en esta habitación por lo menos necesito algo en que distraerme.

Reika: ummm, que clase de juego es.

Kazemaru: es el ultimo que ha salido, me costó mucho conseguirlo y también mucho dinero, y no digamos los juegos esos me costó más conseguirlo.

Reika: me dejas que lo vea.

Kazemaru miro simultáneamente a Reika y su video juego, pero al final accedió.

Reika: ten pero cuidado- este le extendió el video juego-pero te advierto los niveles son muy difíciles, y te costara mucho pasarlos yo no he podido pasar del nivel 12.

Reika se sentó al lado de él y comenzó a jugar mientras Kazemaru explicaba, pero termino el nivel 12 antes de que este terminara de hablar.

Reika: ya está el nivel 12

Kazemaru: O.O !Que!- pregunto el chico incrédulo.

Reika: es muy fácil.

Kazemaru: Que bien- al chico lo rodeo un aura depresiva y de decepción.

Después de unas horas y que Kazemaru ordenara sus cosas Reika lo saco a divertilandia **(yo: ese parque que sale el capi 45 o 46 no me acuerdo bien)** ya que no lo quería dejar solo con su familia, en especial con su hermanita menor que lo vio con corazones en sus ojos, pero en especial con su papa ya que le iba hacer un intensivo interrogativo, ya allí lo dejo que fuera donde quisiera.

Kazemaru: *_por que Rika tenía que hacerme esto me dejo con Reika, en su casa con su loca familia, y esta me deja abandonado en este parque, bueno creo que lo mejor es que este lejos de ella, es muy agresiva y me obligara a dormir en el suelo *_ - pensó el chico, pero como tenía hambre su estomago callo sus pensamientos.

Camino unos cuantos pasos no le costó mucho encontrar un lugar donde vendían comida, entro a una tienda de comida compro un helado y salió a deleitarse con todas las atracciones del parque de diversiones, prefirió eso a que quedarse aburrido pensado en sabe Dios qué cosas.

**Bueno yo me quedo aquí, esta historia será muy diferente a las de amor que suelo escribir ya que aquí Reika no es amable con Kazemaru, pero después se harán muy amigos, bueno me despido ya hable de más lo que tenía que hablar hasta la próxima.**

**Matta-nee n_n**


	3. Helado de chocolate

_**No chicos no están viendo ilusiones soy yo kaze143 o Danny-chan como quieran, bueno es que estaba viendo que no actualizo hace ya mucho tiempo esta historia así que me puse a trabajar y dejar de holgazanear para terminar este finc, gracias a los que me dejan Review, muchas gracias y los que no me dejan tranquilos sé donde viven, jejejeje es broma los dejo de aburrir para seguir con la historia.**_

_**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-Idiotas (Apodados por mi) **_

_**Disfruten del Finc.**_

_**Helado de chocolate **_

Kazemaru después de estar casi un mes con la familia Midou, ya se estaba acostumbrando un poco, no habla mucho con Reika, era algo apartada y en sus ojos se miraba que ocultaba algo, se llevaba muy bien con el hermanito y también con el papa, cosa que le costó un poco, solía ver poco a la hermanita de Reika, pero siempre que Kazemaru estaba cerca salía corriendo avergonzada, un nuevo día se levantaba en aquella casa, ese día el papa de Reika tenía planeado un viaje familiar, y como el chico era un invitado también fue arrastrado literalmente por el señor.

Reika: ¿Llevas todo?- le pregunto a su hermanita menor.

Yazumi: si ne-chan

Reika: Kazemaru…

Kazemaru: si…

Reika: ya estás listo

Kazemaru: ya casi solo me falta una cosa.

Reika: bueno te esperamos en el piso de abajo.

Kazemaru: si- el chico le sonrió amablemente.

Reika le sonrió por primera vez, desde el tiempo que tenia viviendo en toda la casa, el chico le sorprendió, pero más que eso le pareció muy conocida, en donde había visto esa sonrisa antes, sacudió su cabeza varias veces para que ese pensamiento saliera de su cabeza, y concentrarse en lo que estaba asiendo, termino de colocar sus cosas en una pequeña mochila, cuando de repente su teléfono sonó.

Kazemaru: hola.

En ese momento Reika regresaba a su habitación por una cosa que había olvidado.

¿?: Si hola mi amor, soy tu mami.

Kazemaru: hola como has estado- dijo más alegre.

¿?: Bien, ¿y cómo te ha ido en tus vacaciones?

Kazemaru: bien no me quejo, pero te extraño un poco.

Reika escucho esas palabras y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero continúo escuchando detrás de la puerta.

¿?: Yo también Mi amor, solo preocura volver en una pieza.

Kazemaru: si- el chico no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

¿?: Bueno me tengo que ir al recital de baile de tu hermana, adiós amor Te amo

Kazemaru: yo también

¿?: ¿Yo también qué?- dijo la mujer molesta.

Kazemaru: está bien yo también Te Amo. Te veo cuando regrese adiós.

El chico cerró su teléfono y Reika entro a la habitación, la chica no pudo evitar mirar que el chico sonreía como idiota, pero no le sonreía a ella.

Reika: ¿ya terminaste?

Kazemaru: si- el chico salió de la habitación.

Reika: "_que tonto tiene esa sonrisa como si fuera la MISS MUNDO quien lo llamo, a saber quien de sus novias lo llamo, para que dijera un "Te Amo" la a de querer bastante"_

Kazemaru: ¡Reika apúrate!- grito el chico.

Reika: ¡ya voy! Y no me grites Tonto- la chica salió de su cuarto y azoto la puerta con fuerza.

Kazemaru: "_creo que está enojada, pero porque si hace un momento la vi sonreír._

Reika: no me vuelvas a apresurar o te ira mal.

Kazemaru: está bien- el chico le sonrió pero Reika lo ignoro olímpicamente, cosa que el chico no paso desprevenidamente, y solo hiso una cara como si no le importara, pero esa expresión también la conocía del algún lado seria que se está volviendo loco, eso era lo más razonable.

Señor Midou: Nos vamos a la playa- grito eufórico, siguiéndolo sus dos hijos menores, y como ende los dos amargados solo dijeron "Si como digas" esa era las tres palabras favoritas de los dos a veces podrían ser un poco fastidiosos. Eran tal para cual.

Reika quiso subir en el asiento del frente, pero su hermano se lo gano, logro sentarse en el de atrás, con Kazemaru y su hermanita menor que iba muy roja por que Kazemaru iba a su lado.

Reika: oye Yazumi estas muy roja ¿te pasa algo hermanita?- dijo preocupada por su hermanita menor, ella siempre la cuidaba.

Yazumi: no ne-chan es solo un poco de calor- la chica tomo un abanico-vez ya estaré un poco mejor.

Señor Midou: y cuéntanos Kazemaru, como es que conoces a Reika, es muy raro que nos hayas dicho como se conocieron, ya que llevas un tiempo en mi casa.

Kazemaru no sabía que contestar, y si decía algo malo, si Reika quería golpearlo después, era algo que no soportaría, comenzó a sudar, sus labios se entumecieron, y en su garganta se hizo un nudo enorme, no supo qué hacer, su boca se movió apenas unos centímetros y pronuncio "En un partido de Soccer" y era total y completamente sierto, se habían conocido en un partido de soccer, hace un año atrás, cuando luchaban contra los extraterrestre.

Señor Midou: Baya y yo que pensé que eras su amigo de la infancia.

Kazemaru: ¿Infancia?- el chico hizo una cara de interrogativo.

Señor Midou: si Reika tuvo un amigo, igual a ti en su infancia, recuerdo que solía hablar mucho de él.

Kazemaru: baya, eso sí es una sorpresa, pero creo que no puede ser posible ya que usted es de Osaka y yo de la Ciudad Inazuma.

Señor Midou: Creo que en eso tienes Razón- el hombre soltó una risa nerviosa.

Kazemaru comenzó a pensar lo que el hombre dijo, pero no era posible, estaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia para que se tratara del mismo chico de seguro era otro con el cual lo estaban confundiendo. Movió un poco su cabeza, miro discretamente a Reika la cual tenía su mirada perdida y vacía, mira a su hermana la cual al notar que él la estaba viendo enrojeció violentamente, miro nuevamente a Reika estaba un poco preocupado, su carácter era enojado, pero ahora parecía triste, como si viejas heridas se abrieran antes de cicatrizar, Kazemaru no supo qué hacer, y simplemente se le quedo viendo, hasta que llegaron a la playa.

Señor Midou: ¡Llegamos!- grito seguido por sus hijos, y los dos chicos con su típica frase "Si como digas"

Todos ayudaron a bajar cosas del auto, para luego ir a nadar un poco, Reika se pudo un bonito traje de baño de dos piezas, pero también se puso un chor, ya que no le gustaba que muchos chicos la miraran, el Señor Midou solo se limito a ver a las mujeres que paseaban en la playa, para ver si conseguía madrasta para sus hijos, Kazemaru simplemente se sentó bajo un sombría de Playa para refugiarse del sol, el chico solo vestía una calzoneta y unos lentes de sol.

Los tres hermanos se divertían, llego la hora de almorzar y todo paso tranquilo, después de media hora los tres hermano volvieron al agua, y después de dos horas salieron pero solo los dos menores, pero Reika no, algo le había pasado, el chico miro el mar extrañado Reika no salía, paso un 7 segundos antes de que gritara su nombre, pero nada pasaba, el chico preocupado se lanzo al mar, la busco y la llamo muchas veces, ya sin más remedio fue asía algunas piedras enormes, allí la encontró sentada viendo el mar, sin decir nada se sentó a su lado ya un poco calmado ya que había pensado lo peor, cuando la chica noto su presencia, se sobresalto un poco pero ni eso arruino su concentración .

Reika: sabes yo lo quería mucho- pronuncio la chicas sin ganas, y sin dirigirle la mirada, no pensó obtener respuesta, pero se sorprendió al sentir que el chico la abrazaba.

Kazemaru: dime que le paso- pregunto con firmeza y sin miedo a que ella lo fuera a golpear.

Reika: tuvo un accidente con su familia- la chica estaba neutral, no quería responder a los sentimientos del chico, ella era fuerte ¿o no? Pero simplemente no pudo evitar que las lágrimas emergieran de sus ojos y que sus manos se aferraran al chico.

Kazemaru: lo lamento…-pronuncio el chico acariciándole el cabello

Reika: el era en la persona que más confiaba y se fue, lo extraño mucho, y lo peor es que no se qué fue lo que paso con el- la chica lloraba en el pecho mojado del chico cuando sus lagrimas caían se mezclaban con lo las gotas saladas del mar.

Kazemaru: ¿Cómo que no sabes?-pregunto a la chica.

Reika: pues nunca se supo, lo que realmente paso, no se dio la noticia, no hubo reporte, no sé si está vivo o muerto, no sé si se acuerda de mi como yo de él, lo único que sé es que lo quiero mucho- la chica se fue situando entre las piernas del chico.

Kazemaru: ¿y su familia?

Reika: toda murió en el accidente- dijo fríamente.

Kazemaru: entonces no sabes nada de él.

Reika: nada- la chica se limpio unas lagrimas- pero si estuviera vivo me imagino que no se acordara de mi solo fui una chica de las tantas que protegía.- la chica rio levemente al recordar cuando él la había protegido.

Kazemaru: pues si está vivo y no te recuerda a de ser un tonto, ya que tu eres una chica muy linda y de buenos sentimientos, aunque a veces eres enojada- dijo el chico en son de broma, cosa que hizo que Reika sonriera a medias y que lo golpeara en el pecho.

Reika: basta me haces que me sonroje.

Kazemaru: me disculpas- el chico se paro del lugar.

Reika: disculpa aceptada- la chica se paro del lugar con ayuda de Kazemaru, cuando él la ayuda su cuerpos se pegaron mucho y los dos se sonrojaron, no sabían que hacer así que simplemente Kazemaru rompió esa atmosfera tan pesada.

Kazemaru: ¿quieres un helado?

Reika: si, pero que sea uno…

Kazemaru: de chocolate con...

Reika: chistas de arcoíris- los dos se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente casi tenían los mismos gustos.

Kazemaru: ¿me ayudas nadar hasta la orilla?

Reika: ¿no puedes nadar?

Kazemaru: no- el chico bajo la cabeza sonrojado.

Reika: ¿y cómo llegaste aquí?

Kazemaru: es que no salías del agua me preocupe y te busque como cinco minutos y luego te encontré aquí, creo que me gano la preocupación más que el miedo, pero ahora me gana el miedo- el chico miro el mar y vio como un agujero negro- y por mucho.

Reika: nadar es fácil, mira solo tienes que dar brazada, y patada, vamos tu puedes- la chica se lanzo al mar y dejo a el chico en la roca discutiendo con si mismo si lo hacía o no lo hacía.

Reika: ¡Vamos te quedaras en esa roca!- grito la chica a lo lejos.

Kazemaru: está bien, lo hago pero es que ¿si me ahogo?, hay Dios, mejor lo hago ahora, pero puedo esperar, ¡NO! no seas cobarde Kazemaru tu puedes- el chico miro el mar y miro a Reika, la chica se acerco un poco para mirar y verificar que no se fuera ahogar.

Reika: vamos yo se que tu puedes – pasaron 10 minutos y el chico todavía discutía con si mismo

Reika: "_creo que nunca lo hará por sí solo"-_-*_

La chica subió nuevamente a la roca con el chico.

Reika: lo harás si o no- la chica fingió estar molesta.

Kazemaru: es que si me ahogo- el chico tenía mucho miedo una por el mar y otra por Reika.

Reika: si no te lanzas para cuando yo cuente 10, te lanzare y te ahogaras 1…

Kazemaru: es que tengo miedo.

Reika: 2…

Kazemaru: pero si hay tiburones.

Reika: 3…

Kazemaru: vamos Reika no quiero morir.

Reika: 4…

Kazemaru: vamos. Por Favor.

Reika: 5…

Kazemaru: no te tengo miedo- U.U

Reika: 6…

Kazemaru: muy bien solo un poco.

Reika: 7…

Kazemaru: es que no sé nadar.

Reika: 8…

Kazemaru: vamos por favor no me hagas saltar.

Reika: 9…

Kazemaru no supo qué hacer el numero 10 se acercaba, y como un impulso cargo a Reika y se tiro al agua con ella.

Reika: porque lo hiciste- dijo la chica- Kazemaru, ¿Kazemaru?- la chica miro por todos lados y ni rastro del chico.- no es divertido Kazemaru.

La chica miro de nuevo ya se comenzaba a asustar, no quería que el chico se ahogara. De pronto el chico apareció nadando como podía.

Reika: ya me empezaba a asustar, bruto.- la chica le pego en la cabeza.

Kazemaru: lo siento.

Reika: vamos por el helado.

Kazemaru: está bien pero ayúdame- el chico se hundía poco a poco.

Reika: está bien- la chica se acerco a él- tómame por la cintura para poder ayudarte.

La chica coloco las manos del chico en su cintura, el chico se aferro a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Es que si dependía de ello.

Reika: Kazemaru si no me dejas nadar nos ahogaremos los dos- la chica lo soltó un poco de su cintura.

Kazemaru: Moriré.

Reika: no, no morirás, mira mejor vámonos ¿sí?

Kazemaru: si claro.

Los dos chicos nadaron a la orilla, mejor dicho Reika nado a la orilla. Cuando al fin ya habían salido un grupo de chica se acercaron a ellos.

¿?: Hola Reika- saludaron todas las chicas.

Reika: No por favor- la chica se golpeo la cara con su mano, dejando su mano marcada en la cara.

Kazemaru: quienes son.

Reika: no hables, y solo sígueme la corriente- susurro la chica.

Kazuyo: Reika no me digas que él es tu novio- pregunto la chica.

Reika: si n_n.- la chica le tomo la mano a Kazemaru.

Kazuyo: él es el chico de Raimon, con el que utilizaste la Prima Donna, cuando tuvimos aquel partido verdad, pero claro si Rika dijo que a ti te gustaba mucho.

Kazemaru estaba rojo, muy rojo, entre tantas chicas se sentía como una oveja entre lobos, todas la chicas empezaron a cuchichiar, el chico se fue saliendo poco a poco del lugar, hasta que una de las chicas dijo "Dense un beso" El chico quedo petrificado que querían las chicas, UN BESO estaban locas Reika sin duda lo rechazaría.

Reika: no tengo por qué hacer eso- grito la chica a sus amigas.

Kazuyo: si no lo haces, le diremos a Rika.

Reika: claro eso pensé, que Rika las había contratado.

Kazuyo: si- dijo contando el dinero. U.U

Reika: nos vemos chicas-la chica arrastro a Kazemaru del cabello.

Kazuyo: un momento, tienen que besarse, este mensaje esté de parte de Rika.

Kazuyo saco un teléfono y marco una tecla y una grabación comenzó a reproducirse.

En la grabación: "_Hola Reika, soy Rika, mi niña hermosa si no te besas con Kazemaru me veré en la vergonzosa labor de mostrar "aquella foto inocente" que tengo de ti, haz lo que dice Kazuyo antes de se enoje porque si se enoja, mostrare "la foto" bueno me despido adiós Reika y disfruta tu PRIMER BESO._-la grabación termino y Kazuyo cerro su teléfono celular.

La chica escuchaba atentamente la cinta si creer lo que pasaba, sin duda Rika se la pagaría.

Reika: ¡Esa Maldita! Me dijo que ya había borrado la foto, Maldita.

Kazuyo: Reika no tengo tu tiempo.

Reika: está bien, ustedes ganan.

Kazemaru: ¿?.. Reika no, yo, yo- no pudo terminar porque Reika lo había tomando violentamente y besado desesperadamente, el lento cerebro del chico tardo en procesar lo que pasaba, lentamente respondió al beso que duro como 30 segundos, el chico gozo por un momento los dulces labios de la chica ese sabor se le hacía tan conocido que quería más, solo por el simple hecho de saber que sabor era el que se manifestaba en su boca, cuando Reika quería separarse de él simplemente no pudo, se vio rodeada por los brazos del chico aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, logro peñizcarle el brazo para que la soltara, cosa que funciono bien.

Kazuyo: ¿Quieres verla?- pregunto cuando al fin se habían separado.

Reika: el que- el color no se hizo faltar en su cara pero más el enojo pues ya sabía de que se trataba.

Kazuyo: esto- le enseño como unas 15 fotografías de ella y Kazemaru besándose, las vio lentamente al principio se miro donde el chico se resistió, pero después de observar detenidamente miro perfectamente donde el chico dejaba de tensar su cara y comenzaba a disfrutar.

Reika: bórralas- dijo enojada y lista para un ataque.

Kazuyo: jamás- U.U- Rika me ordeno tomarte fotos cuando te estuvieras besando con ese chico- séllalo a Kazemaru quien estaba completamente rojo y con una gran incógnita en la cara.

Reika: si no mes las das o las borras te juro…

No pudo terminar la palabra por que Kazuyo había huido con el grupo entero, las cuales corrieron en distintas direcciones para despistar a los chicos.

Reika dio un gran grito, estaba frustrada jamás pensó que se vería en esa penosa situación, se acordó del chico quien seguía con la cara roja como tómate, no era el hecho de que hubiera besado a la chica, si no que no la quería soltar y le preocupaba lo que la chica le fuera a decir o hacer algo, Reika mientras tanto suspiro al ver al chico así, se miraba adorable ¡Alto! Un minuto ¿Adorable? ¿Qué? No podía creer lo que está diciendo, se acerco al chico y lo miro.

Reika: ¿Aun quieres ir por el Helado?-pregunto amablemente.

Kazemaru levanto la mirada y vio a la chica muy roja, pero con una sonrisa de Diosa, balbuce un muy desgastado "_Si como digas"_, sintió una presión en su mano, miro hacia ella y noto que Reika tomaba muy delicadamente, miro nuevamente y Reika le sonrió y comenzó a caminar con ella al puesto más cercano.

Kazemaru: yo Reika… lamento que tu primer beso sucediera de esta forma… bueno tu sabes… de una manera forzosa.- el chico miro hacia abajo no quería ver la cara que pondría.

Reika: descuida este no fue mi primer beso- el chico miro desconcertado a la chica.

Kazemaru: ¿Cómo?.. Pero Rika dijo…

Reika: ya sé lo que dijo Reika- la chica se puso roja de nuevo bajo la cabeza y dijo- Fue con mi amigo a los 8 años, fue un beso torpe e infantil, después de besarnos los dos pusimos la cara de asco, y dijimos que no volveríamos hablar del tema- la chica soltó una pequeña sonrisa- fue un beso infantil y muy tierno me da risa al recordarlo.

Kazemaru escuchaba las palabras de la chica con mucha curiosidad y celos, ¡Alto! ¿Celos? ¿Por qué tendría que tener celos? Y lo peor de algo que había pasado ya hace tanto tiempo. Rio al pensar en estar celoso, además Reika no le gustaba ¿Cierto? En su mente se debatió por saber que sentía por la chica, pero hacia un mes que la conocía, no podía haberse enamorado de ella, decidió olvidar el tema y se concentro en el puesto de helados al cual ya iban a llegar.

Al llegar Reika pidió los helados y le dio uno a Kazemaru y se sentaron en una banca a deleitarse al ver el mar y el atardecer ya que la tarde había hecho su aparición.

Reika: y dime, ¿Ese fue tu primer beso?- pregunto la chica mientras lamia su helado.

Kazemaru bajo la cabeza nuevamente avergonzado.

Kazemaru: si- U.U- el chico lamio su helado.

Reika: ¿Y qué tal fue?- pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

Kazemaru: pues diría que- el chico comenzó a temer por su seguridad, no quería decir la verdad, no quería decirle que si le daba la opción de comer helado todo el día y besarla, preferiría besarla- pues…pues diría que fue bueno.- respondió no muy seguro.

Reika: bueno, bueno, o bueno de buenísimo- la chica lamio sus labios ya que sentía que un poco de helado había quedado en su boca, causando que el chico quisiera besarla aun más.

Kazemaru: diría que la segunda- el chico miro hacia otro lado apenado, pero hayo la manera de vengarse- y dime que te pareció como beso.

Reika se sonrojo mucho, y recordó el dulce tacto de los labios del chico contra los suyos, sintió como sus mejillas ardían y enseguida respondió la pregunta con un "Regular" respondió de esa manera antes de que su boca fuera a decir lo que realmente pensaba, que era un Excelente besador y que deseaba besarlo aun más.

Kazemaru: con que "Regular" he- dijo el chico acercándose a ella, sin duda el azúcar se le había subido a la cabeza.

Reika: ¿Qué haces?- pregunta al sentir que el chico se acercaba a ella.

Kazemaru: cambiar tu "Regular"- susurro al oído asiendo que la chica sudara frio- por un Excelente.

Reika: pero es que yo…

No pudo terminar ya que el chico la había besado, tardo unos 7 o 8 segundos en responder el beso, el beso fue muy delicado y con pausas dándole a ellos la oportunidad de respirar, sus labios se movían al compas como si llevaran un ritmo natural, Reika fue la primera en reaccionar ya que llevaban así un buen tiempo y no quería hacerse adicta a ese sabor tan dulce que tenían los labios del chico a sabor de helado de chocolate, miro al chico antes de que su cara se sonrojara .

Kazemaru: y que piensas ahora- dijo desafiante.

Reika: sigue siendo "Regular", pero digamos que está mejorando.- que estaba haciendo, le estaba siguiendo el juego al chico que tan solo hace un mes conocía, era un completo extraño para ella.

Kazemaru: pero puedo mejorar eso -el chico se acerco nuevamente y la chica sin ninguna oposición lo volvió a besar, esta vez el beso fue mucho más rápido y a veces Reika o Kazemaru mordían el labio inferiores del otro, pero como no todo es para siempre, se separaron esta vez por decisión del chico.

Reika: diría que mejoro bastante pero no esta tan bien- desafío la chica quería más, deciab devorar los labios del chico eran tan frágiles, finos y suaves, y con ese sabor a chocolate tan delicioso, además de eso una furia inmensa se presento al pensar que otra chica podrían besar a eso labios, esos labios solo tenían que ser de ella, lo miro y vio como le sonreía.

Kazemaru lamio su helado ya que se estaba derritiendo y ella decidió hacerlo lo mismo, un juego de miradas comenzó, era algo tal vez muy infantil, pero definitivamente no para ellos, finalmente el juego término y los dos decidieron terminar su helado, Kazemaru sin darse cuenta no noto que una pequeña parte de helado en su mejilla.

Reika: te quedo algo- le dijo la chica, tenía unas inmensas ganas de comerlo ella, pero finalmente se controlo.

Kazemaru: el que- dijo el muy despistado.

Reika: OH mira- la chica se arrodillo en la banca y sin contenerse lamio la mejilla del chico, quien al sentir que ella había terminado su trabajo volteo para encontrarse con sus labios, esta vez el beso su muy posesivo cada vez que sus labios se movían decían "_Tu me perteneces"_ era algo que los dos gozaban y no querían parar, el chico la tomo por la cintura y ella lo rodeo con sus manos como pudo, de pronto el beso se torno mucho más apasionado, los movimientos eran rápidos y desesperados no querían que nadie los separara de ese momento tan mágico y romántico, la chica lo aprisiona más entre sus manos, y él se apodero a un más de su cintura, pero tenían que separarse llevaban así unos minutos, tenía que terminar aunque no quisieran, finalmente el chico la soltó, pero ella no, quería un beso de despedida ya que esa ocasión no se volvería a repetir, lo beso por última vez y se separo de él.

Kazemaru: ahora que dices de mis besos- pregunto al tenerla a pocos centímetros con su respiración agitada.

Reika: que no hay otros iguales- dijo también con su respiración agitada.

Una atmosfera incomoda se creo, la chica sintió que el chico aun la sujetaba por la cintura.

Reika: Kazemaru…- balbuce para que el chico la soltara.

Kazemaru: lo siento- dijo en una forma infantil.

Reika: no lo lamentes- respondió con enojo.

Kazemaru: que te pasa- pregunto extrañado.

Reika: nada, solo vámonos si- la chica comenzó avanzar a paso rápido sobre la arena, dejando al chico muy frustrado y confundido. El chico avanzo detrás de ella manteniendo su lejanía, sabía que ese momento de locura no se volvería a repetir, miro a la chica y se fijo mucho tiempo en su trasero, el chico era algo pervertido, miro nuevamente a la chica y se fijo en su cintura de diosa, cosa pasaron por su mente cosas que no deberían pasar, toco sus mejillas y estaban ardiendo, camino a paso normal al ver que ya había llegado a su destino ósea al lugar de la playa donde estaba la familia de Reika, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus besos con Reika habían sido de muchos minutos ya que la familia ordenaba todo para irse.

Señor Midou: que bien que aparecen ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo el señor terminando de guardar algunas cosas- oye Kazemaru te quemaste mucho porque estas rojo.

Kazemaru: ˄_˄˜ no lo note, pero bueno creo que ya no hay remedio.

Terminaron de cargar las cosas al auto, y se marcharon el viaje de regreso fue muy silencioso, Reika se había sentado a la par de Kazemaru quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse, puesto lo que habían hecho en la tarde era algo muy extraño y menos que el fuera quien lo insinuara sin duda el azúcar se le había subido a la cabeza, volteo al sentir la mano de la chica sobre la suya, y su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Reika: sin duda no me arrepiento de lo que paso está tarde- le susurro para que su padre no le escuchara.

Kazemaru: pero por que te enojaste- susurro.

Reika: porque no quiero que pienses que puedes ser mi novio solo porque nos besamos- le susurro.

Kazemaru: pero me gustas.

Reika quedo sorprendida al escuchar las palabras del chico, pero eso solo hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Reika: entonces te doy la oportunidad de que me enamores, no creas que será fácil, si quieres ser mi novio gánatelo a pulso- le dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse en su hombro, el chico sonrió al escuchar tal confección, eso significaba que también le gustaba y que no tenía que arruinar la oportunidad que le daba, apretó más la mano de la chica y decidió cuidarla todo el camino. Al llegar a su casa cada no quiso despertarla y cargarla hasta su cuarto pero antes de que hiciera algo su papa la tomo en brazos y la acostó en su cama, le dijo que la vigilara y que si le ocurría hacer algo lo mataría, el chico hizo lo que le ordenaron la cuido hasta que se levanto, Kazemaru le sonrió y la chica solo pensó de cómo el odio se convirtió en amor, Kazemaru tomo el cobertor donde dormía lo extendió en el suelo, beso a Reika sin permiso de ella, y se acostó a dormir, sin duda la conquistaría, le gustaba demasiado para dejarla ir, además ella no le había dicho que no podía besarla mientras lo intentaba.

_**Y yo me despido aquí, que cansado es escribir, pero creo que todo vale la pena al final, a petición de mi Hermanita Mii-chan puse algo de romance entre los dos, en mi opinión me gusto como quedo, ya que llevo escribiéndolo 3 días, borrando los que no me gusta y finalmente me quede con esto, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus Review bueno kaze143 se despide.**_


	4. Recordando el pasado

_**Holis a todos bueno primero perdón por n actualizar antes creo que ya lo he dicho en otros finc pero es que mi compu esta mala pero bueno aquí desde la compu de mi tía aprovechando que me la dejo una noche, bueno me despido y los dejo con el finc.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-idiotas sin más el finc **_

_**Recordando el pasado**_

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos ya que una luz interrumpía su sueño sin duda era luz del sol que le venía a dar los buenos días o en su caso a arruinar su sueño, rodeo con sus ojos toda la habitación y se encontró con lo de siempre sus cosas en su lugar desvió su mirada hacia Kazemaru que se encontraba en el piso con cara de fastidio o de enojo o quizás miedo, si eso era exactamente, miedo, pero de que pensó que lo mejor sería despertarlo para que no siguiera con esa cara.

-Kazemaru….-susurro la chica y este no se movió-Kazemaru- volvió a repetir un poco más molesta-KAZEMARU- grito causando un escándalo en toda la casa.

-¿QUE, QUE PASO?-O_O- pregunto un poco espantado.

-Nada solo que tenias una cara de miedo que mejor te desperté- dijo esta bajándose de su cama y colocándose en el suelo justo a su lado.

-Ahhh bueno gracias – el chico rio nerviosamente y carraspeo un poco su nuca- oye ¿qué hora es?-pregunto.

-Pues no se pero son menos de las 8 de la mañana si ya fueran las 8 la hubiera entrado mi hermanita gritando y corriendo que tiene hambre y que quiere que baya a comer con ella y mi hermano **(bueno verán yo tengo una hermanita de 9 años y siempre hace eso solo que a mí me despierta para que le haga comida si a veces es un fastidio ¬¬)**- la chica miro nostálgica al chico y este solo le dedico una mirada.

-Pero porque pones esa cara- el chico se acerco y la abrazo.

-Es que yo asía antes eso con mi mama y mi hermanita aprendió de mi- la chica se aferro un poco a su brazo y este acaricio su fina y bella cabellera la chica sintió mil cosas a la vez el chico la asía sentir bien consigo misma y le encantaba que la consolara, pero como todo termina ella se separo de él y se paro.

-Nos tenemos que cambiar para ir a desayunar- la chica le extendió la mano al chico quien la tomo gustosa.

-Claro- el chico la miro de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar detenerse en sus pechos era muy grandes y eso es algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Qué tanto miras ¬¬?- pregunto Reika evidentemente molesta.

-Nada- respondió- evidentemente nervioso.

-Bueno me voy a bañar y cambiar así que largo- la chica le dio una patada y este salió del cuarto- a y te quiero mucho n_n- dijo en el marco de la puerta para después azotarla con fuerza.

-Ya que- el chico encogió los hombros como si nada hubiera pasado o quizás restándole importancia.

Espero unos momentos para que la chica terminara de cambiarse para poder cambiarse el.

-Ya-dijo la chica saliendo vestía una falda corta una camisa de tirantes y unos zapatos informales total no saldría ese día.

-Claro- el chico entro justo después de que ella saliera miro el cuarto y estaba completamente aseado después de unos minutos ya estaba listo para un nuevo día y claro para conquistar a la chica ya que ella misma le había dado el permiso para conquistarla y claro no desaprovecharía ningun momento del día para hacerla saber que él la amaba con todo su corazón.

Baja y no se encontró con ninguna alma en la parte de abajo, miro por primera vez su reloj y este indicaba que era las 7:46AM ósea que era demasiado temprano para que hubiera actividad en la casa, entonces en donde estaba Reika?, busco en la sala en la cocina y prácticamente en toda la parte de debajo de la casa pero no la encontró, entonces opto por buscarla en el inmenso jardín y justo allí la encontró en un columpió balanceándose lentamente.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Kazemaru tomándola por sorpresa.

-En nada es que la casa estaba demasiada sola y no me gusta sentirme sola-la chica rio tiernamente esa risa que tanto le gustaba al chico- y tu porque no estás con tu videojuego?- pregunto columpiándose un poco más.

-Hay algo más importante que un videojuego- el chico se sentó en el columpio de al lado de la chica y comenzó a balancearse al mismo ritmo que la chica.

-¿Y qué cosa si se puede saber?- la chica lo miro y le lanzo una mirada picara mientras comenzaba a columpiarse más aprisa.

-Pues tú, ¿Quién más?- el chico la miro y esta sonrío de oreja a oreja- ágamos una competencia de quien llega más alto- el chico la miro y esta movió su cabeza- bueno el que llegue más alto y caiga de pie gana- los dos comenzaron a moverse y llegaron muy alto justo cuando Reika se soltó Kazemaru hizo lo mismo y los dos chocaron asiendo que Reika cayera sobre el chico.

-Creo que perdimos los dos- dijo Reika muy cerquita de los labios del chico.

-Para mí no es perder- el chico la beso sintiendo ese dulce sabor de los labios de la chica que cada vez asían que se enamorara mas, el chico se separo lentamente de ella.

-Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre pero tenemos que ir a comer si no es mucho pedir- dijo Reika a lo que Kazemaru solo asistió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Mientras los dos chicos jugaban en los columpios una persona observaba todo desde su cómoda ventana.

-¿A que no me ganas corriendo?- dijo Reika.

-¿Qué? Acaso me estas pidiendo que yo el que toda su vida corre por los brabucones de la escuela y que ya se va a parecer a Eyeshield21* corra contra una niñita- dijo el chico con ironía y fingiendo sarcasmo.

-Si U_U o acaso ¿tienes miedo?- la chica lanzo una mirada retadora.

Ambas miradas de los chicos chocaron y después sin previo aviso Reika comenzó a correr pero Kazemaru rápidamente la alcanzo y rebaso pero esta al ver que perdía tomo una barra considerablemente grande y la tiro justo a las piernas del chico este no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó sobre un charco de lodo que estaba cerca. Reika se detuvo pero no a ver como estaba si para burlarse de él.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- la chica se apoyo en un árbol ya que no podía respirar de tanto reír.

-No te rías- refunfuño Kazemaru.

-Lo siento es que es muy gracioso.

Kazemaru miro a la chica tomo su mano y la atrajo asía el charco asiendo que ella también se ensuciara.

-Kazemaru…- masculló la chica enojada.

-Que U_U- respondió como si nada.

-MORIRAS-contesto con voz de ultratumba.

La chica se abalanzo sobre el pero este esquivo muy bien el golpe tomo un poco de lodo y se lo embarro en la cara la chica enojada tomo a manos llenas y lo unto sobre todo el cuerpo del chico y así siguieron durante un tiempo.

Dentro de la casa…

-Buenos días papa-decían dos niños asiendo una péquela reverencia para después sentarse en la mesa.

-Buenos días hijos ¿No ha llegado Reika y Kazemaru?- pregunto el hombre para después escuchar un fuerte azote en la puerta seguido por algunos gritos y después con la aparición de los dos chicos.

-Come lodo Kazemaru- dijo Reika riendo y al mismo tiempo lanzando lo que tenía en sus manos pero el chico lo esquivo y fue a dar directo a la cara de los niños.

-SIIIIIII – gritaron los dos niños emocionados. **(yo: admito que siempre quise hacer esto en un finc jajajajaja)**

-QUE ESTA PASANDO- grito el hombre a los que los dos chicos se pusieron nerviosos- FIRME SOLDADOS- grito nuevamente a lo que los chicos hicieron lo que les pidieron- me pueden explicar por qué andan así- el hombre los señalo.

-Es que Kazemaru me tiro al lodo- respondió Reika velozmente para salvarse.

-Pero es que ella me golpeo con una vara enorme- respondio el chico.

Los dos chicos se miraron se sacaron la lengua y voltearon a ver asía otra parte haciendo pucheros.

-No me importa las razones subirán, se cambiaran bajaran a comer y después sacaran unas cajas de una habitación para que Kazemaru ya no tenga que dormir en el piso y pueda dormir en una cama, además ya necesitamos una habitación para huéspedes.

-Si- los dos subieron a la carrera las escaleras y entraron de golpe a la habitación.

-Y ustedes dos- el hombre señalo a los niños- vayan a lavarse la cara- los dos niños obedecieron y corrieron a hacer lo que le mandaron.

En la habitación de Reika…

-Casi nos castigan, estuvimos cerca- dijo Kazemaru viendo hacia la puerta.

-Sabes para ser mi padre no reacciono tan mal-respondió la chica desde la otra puerta- si hubiera sido cualquier amigo lo manda en el siguiente vuelo a la Patagonia.

Kazemaru trago en seco.

-entonces es mi día de suerte- menciono el chico con miedo y alegría.

-Supongo U_U- en eso se escucho que Reika abrió la llave de la ducha.

El chico al escuchar eso se le vino a su mente imágenes morbosas sobre la chica en la ducha, se sonrojo violentamente y suspiro.

-"_Kazemaru que te pasa porque piensas esas cosas de Reika ahhh no lo puedo evitar es que es perfecta, Kazemaru controlas tus hormonas"-_el chico golpeo su frente un par de veces logrando que le diera dolor de cabeza y que le quedara una enorme marca roja tanta fue su distracción que no escucho que la chica ya había salido del baño.

- Kazemaru- el chico está completamente en otro mundo-…Kazemaru- repitió tranquilamente otra vez-….KAZEMARU- la chica cogió un almohadón y se lo estampo de lleno en la cara.

-QUE? O_O

-Estabas como idiota soñando asa ver con que -_-

-Lo siento y me llamabas para…

-Que ya puedes bañarte- menciono la chica, tomo una ropa que estaba lista en su cama y salió de la habitación- me cambiare en el cuarto de mi hermana ¬_¬ no quiero desorden aquí así que…

-si ya se no puedo tocar nada y si desarreglo yo arreglo ok adiós..- el chico la saco a empujones de la habitación.

-Ahora los patos les tiran a las escopetas- murmullo la chica muy enojada ¬¬

Al cabo de unos minutos Kazemaru ya estaba listo al igual que Reika bajaron a comer y después se pusieron manos a la obra con la misión "misión desalojo ka" puesto así por el papa de Reika.

-Entonces estas será mi habitación- dijo Kazemaru viendo el cuarto no estaba tan mal al menos no sería el piso de Reika.

-AHHH NO PUEDE SER-grito Reika a lo que el chico se alarmo.

-¿QUE PASA?- Pregunto Kazemaru asustado.

-Mira es mi muñeca loli la perdí cuando tenía 9- dijo la chica tomando a la muñeca que estaba en el suelo.

El chico solo cayo estilo anime.

-Y POR ESO CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO-grito el chico histérico.

-NO ME GRITES… era mi muñeca favorita mascuño la chica entre dientes.

-ok -_-*

-Muy bien pongámonos a limpiar aquí- Reika le arrojo una escoba y el chico la tomo en el aire con mucha destreza y después de unos minutos ya solo faltaban unas cajas que decían "confidencial cámara del tiempo R" las letras estaban mal escritas y con crayón rosa.

-Eso me parece que es tuyo-dijo Kazemaru mirando la caja.

-Yo no recuerdo esta caja- la chica la abrió y se le derramo una lagrima al ver las cosas-…

-¿Reika estas bien?-pregunto el chico.

-….-la chica esta absorta viendo las cosas y pasándolas lentamente.

-Reika…-pregunto el chico tocándole su espalda.

-Si estoy bien... solo que no recordaba estas cosas oh si no nunca estarían en este lugar abandonadas.

- ¿Y qué es?-pregunto un poco curioso.

-Mira estas son de mi mejor amigo y yo cuando éramos pequeños esta caja la hicimos y la llenamos de cosas yo no recordaba esto- la chicas sonreí de oreja a oreja más que nunca.

Kazemaru comenzó a ver las cosas lentamente nada del otro mundo solo cosas que cualquier niño a la edad de 7 o 8 años guardaría para la prosperidad pero lo que más capto su atención fue una foto la tomo y el ella se podía ver a dos niños asiendo muecas a la cámara pero ese niño era él o por lo menos se parecía demasiado, miro la foto mejor miro a Reika y solo miro que ella movía los labios pero no entendía nada de lo que decía todo poco a poco se fue poniendo negro y lo último que escucho fue la suave y dulce voz de Reika muy preocupada "Kazemaru no te vayas quédate conmigo no cierres los ojos" pero fue inevitable el chico cerró los ojos y se desvaneció de inmediato. El chico despertó pero no era él.

-En donde estoy-pregunto pero su vos se escuchaba un poco más aguda como la de un niño de 7 años. Se inspecciono con la vista y miro sus ropa, una sudadera azul con unos pantalones cafés y su cabello ya no estaba sujeto por una coleta solo llevaba su cabello a la altura de la oreja.

-Es un sueño-de repente todo cambio y ya no estaba en aquel completo vacio estaba en un parque.

-Apresúrate Inuchi-kun-dijo una niña con unos enormes lentes y dos colas a simple vista no la podía ni reconocer pero con un poco de esfuerzo pudo ver de quien se trataba.

- Reika?- el chico aturdido movió su cabeza y vio como la mitad de sus ser se iba con esa niña.

-_Si ya voy Reiki-san_

_-_Reiki-san?- se preguntaba el chico.

_-Si no llegamos a tiempo te voy a golpear-_grito la niña enojada.

_-Si ya voy ya voy-_el niño corrió rápidamente detrás de la niña mientras Kazemaru observaba completamente concentrado la escena que significaba eso.

_**Bueno yo me quedo aquí para el próximo capi se darán cuenta de algunas cosas que creo que la mayoría ya lo sabe xD en fin chicos saco el próximo capi la próxima semana una ves mas gracias por la espera n.n espero que no me maten bueno me despido.**_


	5. Aviso

**Comunicado**

Gua ha pasado mucho tiempo no, bueno creo que fueron 3 años, si lo se lo siento pero la verdad lo siento pero no he podido actualizar las historias que tengo pendiente razón una muy poderosa razón es que no tenía computadora y la verdad no pude desde otra bueno resulta que mi hermosa y adorada madre me compro una hace poco y por eso quiero preguntarle a ustedes que son mis lectores si debo continuar las historias digo historias porque tengo varias y pondré este comunicado en todas las historias que tengo pendiente con más de dos que me contesten en comentarios que si quieren que continúe lo hare bueno es solo eso gracias por leer.

Atte. Kaze143


	6. Aviso 2

KAYYYYYYYYYYY ¡

Ustedes son fantásticos Q.Q a pesar de ser tan mala escritora por dejarlos tres años en angustia de no saber que si iba a continuar con las historias, enserio pensé que nadie me iba a decir que continuara y que me arrojarían tomatazos o quemarían mi casa con antorchas y cosas así xDD ._. Por favor no lo hagan, verán escribo esto porque me tardare una semana en preparar los capítulos es que verán por los momentos estoy en un proyecto (el cual no puedo mencionar que es ni entrar en detalles porque me fusilan) que ha acaparado mi tiempo por completo, hay algunas historias como Cuando tu amistad se convierte en amor que ya tiene hasta 6 capítulos escritos y unos 2 arreglados, pero eh allí el detalle, tienen tantos HORRORES ortográficos (Bueno no tantos) Pero vale, ustedes se merecen un lectura digna y no subiré los capítulos así, así que les ruego que me hagan una semana más de espera el próximo Domingo lo público sea en la noche o día, espero que comprendan y que no quemen mi casa, enserió no lo hagan tengo familia dos gatos y 2 conejos así que piénselo si deciden quemarme xD es broma, bueno con esto me despido gracias y nos vemos el domingo 18, un beso.

Kaze143


End file.
